


"Aren't You Excited?"

by jimmytherevsullivan



Category: Bandom, STARSET (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, thats it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytherevsullivan/pseuds/jimmytherevsullivan
Summary: "Aren't you excited?!" Brock gave Dustin's hand a squeeze, bouncing on his heels lightly.Dustin tore his eyes away to stare at Brock, noting his apparent excitement. He had forgotten how much Brock loved snow, but that didn't mean he would like it for him. Or even pretend to."No."





	"Aren't You Excited?"

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend again. fuck u mars. fuck sassy dustin too

It was supposed to be the middle of winter, and it hadn't even snowed once. This was surprising, considering this was the midwest, and the weather was supposed to be batshit crazy in winter. Where the fuck was all the snow?

Well, Dustin sure didn't mind the lack of snow. He hated snow with a firey passion, and was really hoping they'd make it through the rest of the season without so much as a light flurry.

But sadly, this was not the case.

Dustin was awoken by Brock, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, excitedly saying his name repeatedly, trying to wake him up.

"Dustin! Wake up! C'mon, Dustie, get uuuuup!" 

"No," Dustin groaned, trying to fight Brock's hands off him to roll over and go back to sleep. Jesus Christ, what time was it? It wasn't even light out yet, and what the hell was Brock doing up? "What time is it?"

"Um.." Brock finally let go of Dustin, shrugging. "Maybe like.. Three?"

Dustin groaned louder, grabbing Brock's pillow and covering his face with it.

"Go the fuck back to sleep, B. You're ridiculous." His voice was muffled, but Brock heard it nonetheless.

Brock just laughed, poking one of Dustin's arms. "I would, but you just kidnapped my pillow. Now get up!"

"Why?!"

"'Cause I wanna show you something."

"At three in the morning?!"

"Mhm."

"Can't it wait?"

"No!" Brock yanked his pillow away from Dustin, hitting him in the stomach with it before dropping it back onto the bed. "Get up!"

Dustin sighed loudly, but reluctantly sat up, slowly. He rubbed one of his eyes before really looking at Brock now, and he couldn't help but smile.

It was dark, yeah, but he could still see that bright smile on his face and the outline of his messy from sleep hair.

He reached over to the bedside table, feeling around for his glasses and putting them on. He just stared at Brock, silently, starting to question a lot of things about him. Brock was strange. Very strange. He always seemed so shy and awkward, but strange is the better word for him.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" Dustin pushed the blanket off, trying to ignore the immediate rush of cold from the warmth of the blanket leaving him. He shivered as he stood up, stepping closer to Brock and wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him close. "What's so important that you had to disrupt my beauty sleep? I'm not naturally this attractive. Ron rarely sleeps, and look where that got him."

Brock rolled his eyes, kissing Dustin's cheek and gently pushing a hand through his hair, pressing their foreheads together. He sighed softly, closing his eyes a moment just to feel Dustin close to him. He was reluctant to pull back, but he did, opening his eyes and grabbing one of Dustin's hands tightly into his own.

"Important things, Dustie. Important things." He tugged Dustin along to their bedroom window, pushing open the curtains and smiling excitedly. "Look, see?! Snow!"

Dustin blinked, staring out the window. Snow. What the fuck. So, that's why it's so fucking cold. He groaned once more, glaring at the snow on the ground outside, willing it to go away. There was no way that either of them would be able to go anywhere later, the roads were covered, and it looked like it was still snowing. Fuck.

"Aren't you excited?!" Brock gave Dustin's hand a squeeze, bouncing on his heels lightly.

Dustin tore his eyes away to stare at Brock, noting his apparent excitement. He had forgotten how much Brock loved snow, but that didn't mean he would like it for him. Or even pretend to.

"No."

Brock frowned, then shrugged, letting go of Dustin's hand.

"More for me, then."

"Brock Richards you are not going outside at three in the morning to go play in the snow."

"Yes, I am."

"You're fucking weird."

"I like snow."

"Good luck getting the door open. And when you're locked out by the snow, I'm not helping you in."

"Oh.."

"Still wanna go out?"

Brock shook his head slowly, smiling a little, looking downwards, some of his hair dropping down to cover his eyes from the movement. He wasn't upset, really, but he had been looking forward to there being snow so he could drag Dustin out in it. He sighed dramatically, lifting his head back up.

"Hey, B, it's okay.." Dustin frowned, himself, taking both of Brock's hands into his own, gently rubbing over them with hos thumbs. "We get to stay inside all day together, is that so bad? It's cold as all fuck, I sure wouldn't mind cuddling with you under a few blankets."

Brock's smile widened, "Can there be cocoa too?"

Dustin nodded with a soft hum, gently tugging on Brock's arms to signal him to move closer, smiling when he did. "Later, though. Too early for cocoa right now. Let's go back to sleep now, and if you wake me up again, I will dump cocoa on your dick."

Brock giggled softly, rolling his eyes and pulling his hands away from Dustin's, bringing them up to remove Dustin's glasses. "Okay, Dustie. I'll let the princess sleep in as late as she'd like, in return for cuddles and cocoa."

"The princess much appreciates your oh-so kind gesture." Dustin smiled as Brock leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back softly, but pulled away shortly after. "Bed now. The princess is sleepy still."

"I think the princess is a brat." Brock kissed Dustin's forehead and gently tugged him into bed with him, clinging onto him as soon as they were both laying down. "My brat."

Dustin just nodded even though he knew Brock couldn't see, but he didn't have to say anything. He wrapped his arms around Brock tightly, not even caring about the blankets anymore.

Brock let out a soft sigh of contentment, adjusting his positioning slightly so his head was laying on Dustin's chest, just wanting to listen to Dustin's heartbeat as he slowly fell back asleep. Snow is great and all, but cuddles with Dustin are way better.


End file.
